deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pokemon Trainer Lion/Lion Makes Smash Movesets (totally not ripping off anyone)
Im bored.Gimme some movesets to make. Ok, so you can give me requests, but the character must be viable for Smash. (Sorry Ridley fans,loltoobig) So this kind of character is banned: Charley Brown, Magikarp And please do the requests one at a time, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Test Character:-Feraligatr, Pokemon Height and Weight Height: Taller than Ganondorf Weight: Heavier than Charizard A Attacks * Neutral- Slash, Dragon Claw, Crunch:- Slashes twice and bites the foe, deals extra damage when sweetspotted. * Side- Bite:- Bites the foe and sometimes stuns them * Dash Attack:- Superpower:- Does a shoulder tackle and sends the target flying * Down:- Aqua Tail:- Trips the foe * Up:- Headbutt:- Headbutts the foe upwards * Nair:- Ice Punch:- Sometimes freezes the foe * Bair:- Ice Fang:- Bites backwards and freezes foes sometimes * Dair:- Earthquake:- Zooms downwards and creates meteor effects on airborne foes, creates shockwaves if he lands * Uair:- Dragon Tail:- Tail Slashes the foe * Fair:- Chip Away:- Bites forward and ignores shields Grab Pummel:Bites the foe U throw:Hurls the foe over his back and stabs them with his spikes D throw:Steps on the foe and uses Water Gun F throw: Hydro Pumps the foe in midair Clapping Bangs his fist together and roars Costumes Costume 1: Normal Costume 2: Shiny Costume 3: White body, black spikes, blue belly, based on Lugia Costume 4: Purple Costume 5: Hot Pink spikes, green body, based on Meganium Costume 6: Red and Yellow Spikes, navy blue body, based on Typhlosion Costume 7: Red body, based on Red Gyarados Costume 8: Green Spikes and body, blue-ish purple belly, black patterns on chest, based on Tyranitar Specials Neutral:- Water Gun, can be charged into Hydro Pump Side:- Surf:- Rushes forward on a large wave Up/Recovery:- Waterfall:- Bursts upwards in a quick jet Down: Aqua Jet:- Rushes forward quickly Smash Attacks Up Smash:- Spikes:- Impales the foe with his spikes like Bowser Down Smash:- Stomp:- Steps downwards, crushing the foe Side Smash:- Giga Impact:- Rams the foe with extreme power Taunts Side Taunt:- Leer:- Steps forward and menacingly leers at the foe Up Taunt:- Roar:- Roars at the air with the classic Feraligatr cry, stamping his foot downwards Down Taunt:- Taunt:- Gives the foe a "come on" gesture Victory Animations Victory Theme:- The Johto Champion Intro Victory Animation 1:- Feraligatr does the classic HeartGold and SoulSilver Feraligatr sprite animation, while doing his signature cry Victory Animation 2:- Feraligatr bites forward twice, before slashing Victory Animation 3: Feraligatr uppercuts the air with his claws Entrance: Feraligatr bursts out of his Pokèball, after Ethan throws it Idle Animations Standing: Feraligatr stands with both legs crouched down and his claws in front of him Swimming: Feraligatr doesn't struggle to swim Jumping: Feraligatr bursts upwards with a jet of water Double Jumping: Feraligatr rolls in midair Idle Animation 1:- He stomps down and roars upwards Idle Animation 2:- Feraligatr bites forward twice Idle Animation 3:- He balls up his fists, then growls Idle Animation 4:- He looks around the battlefield curiously Final Smash Hydro Cannon: Feraligatr lets loose a huge jet of water similar to the Zero Laser, just bigger and stronger and shooting straight forward, but controllable. Palutena's Guidance Pit: Uhh, Lady Palutena, this guy's scaring me... Palutena: That's Feraligatr, one of the three fully evolved starters from the Johto Region. Viridi: He evolves from Croconaw, who evolves from Totodile, and will try to trip up his foes with his deadly water attacks. Pit: Anything else I should know? Palutena: He'll try to bite you. They're known as the Big Jaw Pokemon for a reason, you know. Viridi: Oh, and watch out for- Pit: Stop scaring me! This guy's gotta have a weakness, right? Viridi: Yeah, and that's the big guy's speed! He's kinda slow, but that won't really weigh him down when he's after his prey! The only problem? That's you. Pit: AAGHH! Feraligatr: Rawr Rawr! Grr Grr! TISSG7Redgrave:- Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Height and Weight Height-Medium Tall, more towards the tall side Weight-Medium A Attacks Jab-Punches twice, then kicks Side-Roundhouse kick Up-Uppercut Down-Sweep kick Nair-Kick Bair-Backwards Kick Dair-Kicks Downwards Uair: Upwards Kick Fair: Power Pole Dash Attack: Drop kick Grab Pummel: Power Pole D Throw: Steps on his foe, then stabs them with the power pole U throw: Uppercuts his foe Side Throw: Kicks the foe away, then fires an energy blast at them Clapping Bruised and Bloody, but Goku's smiling and clapping anyway Costumes Costume 1: Default Costume 2: Vegeta Costume 3: Gohan Costume 4: Goten Costume 5: Resurrection F Outfit Costume 6: Based on Kid Goku Costume 7: Trunks Costume 8: After Frieza Garb Specials Neutral: Chargeable Kamehameha Up:Kaioken Down:Charges up a Super Saiyan Meter, can go up to SSGSS Side: Extended Power Pole Smash Attacks U Smash: Uppercut D Smash: Sweep Kick Side Smash: Power Pole Extend Taunts Side Taunt: Goku: Come on! U Taunt: Glows with yellow aura D Taunt: Scratches the back of his head Victory Animations Victory Music:-Hs Dragon Soul Entrance: Goku flies in and smashes into the ground, perfectly fine. Victory Animation 1: Goku does a roundhouse kick and puts two fingers on his head Victory Animation 2: Goku swings around the Power Pole, before spinning it in front of him and then holding it to his side Victory Animation 3: Goku teleports around the stage before landing in the middle in Super Saiyan Form Idle Animations Standing: Goku stands in a fighting position, his fists in front of him Idle Animation 1: Goku quickly puts his fist forward Idle Animation 2: Goku calls Nimbus and sits on top of it until he moves Swimming: (Struggling) Goku's face becomes desperate as he pounds the water with his fists Jumping: Goku flies Getting up: Goku warps back onto the platform, taking his opponent's attention and roundhouses them Final Smash In Midair: Goku blows up the whole stage with a Spirit Bomb On ground: Goku uses Dragon Fist Palutena's Guidance Pit: Okay, so what's the juice on this guy? Palutena: That's Goku, the Super Saiyan Martial Artist. Viridi: Ohh, I wanna be just like him when I grow up! Palutena: Pit, watch out for his kicks and projectiles, because they'll hurt. Pit: Anything else I oughtta know? ???: Yeah, watch out for Kakarot's Super Saiyan Form! Palutena: Huh? No way! Vegeta: Oh, yes way. When Kakarot goes Super Saiyan, his power level increases drastically. Pit:Uhhh...and how much is it in base form? Vegeta:It's... OVER 9000! Pit: Waaah! FINGERMANAWESOMENESS:-Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney Height and Weight Height: Tall Weight: Medium Heavy A Attacks Grab Clapping Costumes Specials Smash Attacks Taunts Victory Animations Idle Animations Final Smash Palutena's Guidance DENSTIFY1:- CAPTAIN AMERICA, MARVEL COMICS Height and Weight A Attacks Grab Clapping Costumes Specials Smash Attacks Taunts Victory Animations Idle Animations Final Smash Palutena's Guidance ARIGARMY-KAMEN RIDER ICHIGO, Kamen Rider/Bleach Height and Weight A Attacks Grab Clapping Costumes Specials Smash Attacks Taunts Victory Animations Idle Animations Final Smash Palutena's Guidance GALACTICATTORNEY-SHANTAE,SHANTAE Height and Weight A Attacks Grab Clapping Costumes Specials Smash Attacks Taunts Victory Animations Idle Animations Final Smash Palutena's Guidance QUAUNTONAUT-PICHU, POKÈMON (Yeah he was in melee for some bullshit reason, Quaunt told me to redo his moveset) Height and Weight A Attacks Grab Clapping Costumes Specials Smash Attacks Taunts Victory Animations Idle Animations Final Smash Palutena's Guidance Category:Blog posts Category:LionKeybladeWielder